A conventional and popular scooter is shown in FIG. 7 and generally includes a deck 40 with a rear wheel set 42, and a connection mechanism 44 on a front end of the deck 40. A head tube 45 is connected to the connection mechanism 44, and a handlebar stem 43 is rotatably connected to the head tube 45. A front wheel 41 is connected to a lower end of the handlebar stem 43, and a handlebar is connected to a top end of the handlebar stem 43. The user has to step one foot on the deck 40 and pushes the other foot on the ground to move the scooter forward. The foot on the deck 40 often feels exhausted, because it has to bear the weight of the body and keep balance during moving. Most of the users use a specific foot on the deck 40 so that only one foot is exercised by kicking and pushing against the ground. Some people cannot operate the scooter properly, because it requires good balance sense. Some people do not prefer to use the scooter, because only one leg is exercised.
The present invention intends to provide a scooter which is driven by two pedals which are operated reciprocally by two feet.